


Usefulness

by Repeatinglitanies



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don’t copy on another site, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeatinglitanies/pseuds/Repeatinglitanies
Summary: Reginald Hargreeves finally found a use for Number Seven. Number Five doesn’t take it well.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	Usefulness

He was rough with her again.

At least that much, Five knew as he withdrew from Vanya’s almost still form. If it wasn’t for the tell-tale rise and fall of her chest that evidenced her breathing, he would have easily mistaken her for a murdered corpse. With himself as the culprit.

She couldn’t have been comfortable in her current position, with one side of her cheek and her breasts and stomach directly in contact with the cold, stone floor. It certainly didn’t help that he obviously spent time using her as some sort of makeshift cushion. 

But fortunately, she was all right. Or, as all right as she could be. 

Five winced at the bruises and marks scouring her back. His younger self would have averted his eyes, found a blanket to cover her and given her some form of privacy. But by now, he had done this too many times to her and felt an outpouring of guilt each time after (always after) it happened that to look away felt more like cowardice.

He had to see the result and consequences of his actions. Even if it came back (as it always did) to haunt his dreams. 

Vanya’s beautiful fair skin was marred with blacks, blues and reds. With some marks a lot older than others, Five had almost become convinced that the evidence of his abuse would never go away.

The ones on each side of her hips in particular made him shudder. Partly in disgust. And another part (which disgusted him all the more) with arousal.

Vanya had been in a state similar to the one she was in now when he had the masochistic impulse to place his hands exactly on those imprints. Five wasn’t surprised they fit his hands perfectly.

When he had been a lot younger, much of his fantasies involved taking Vanya from behind. In his filthiest dreams, she was on her hands and knees, her hair over one shoulder and offering him an unimpeded view of her pale, unblemished back and her heart-shaped backside. She would welcome him inside her as Five held onto her for dear life.

He had always been close to Vanya. And the books and magazines he read said this position would get him closer and deeper than doing it face to face.

Well, in a twisted way, he got what he wanted. The only question was how he still managed to live with himself after blatant reminders of what a monster he had become. 

Five honesty didn’t know if his black-outs were a blessing or a curse. There was a relief in the lack of memories as much as an anxiety in not being able to figure out his motives for doing what he did.

He never did remember what Vanya had to endure at his hands. And he hadn’t had the courage to ask her outright. But he could certainly guess after he woke up in the middle of pulling himself out of her and feeling the urge to plunge right back in.

The first time, he managed to stop himself and tried to get as far away from her as possible. But there wasn’t much space in Dad’s underground bunker/prison. 

His motions woke Vanya up. Which gave him a view of her legs and thighs, the fluids that spilled out of her, some of which he was sure was her own blood.

No one knew why his black-outs happened or how to cure it. Not even Dad. All that was certain was that Five’s condition occurred every month for seven nights. Five wouldn’t be able to remember what happened on those seven nights but Dad showed him enough recordings to have a pretty good idea of what he was like when he wasn’t in control.

And he was in fact no better than an animal. One who only wanted one of two things: to kill or to fuck.

In Reginald Hargreeves’ mind, it wouldn’t do for Number Five to be seen as a rampaging killer. That would tarnish the reputation of the Umbrella Academy. 

So Dad finally found a use for ordinary, powerless Number Seven.

Five didn’t know how much more he could take until his sanity broke beyond repair. But he was a survivor. And his mind concluded that his body needed to busy itself. Just for the sake of distracting Five from his thoughts.

And Five didn’t fight it. After all, given his powers and his natural tendencies, Five was very good at running away. Especially from problems that he couldn’t solve with his intellect or his not insubstantial abilities.

So, much like every other time he found himself in this cell with Vanya, he did the one thing he dreaded doing right after disentangling himself from her. 

He woke her up. 

Five had to make sure she was cleaned up. That any injuries he had caused were looked at. Most of the time, Vanya would insist she bathe him first. But she never did win against his sheer stubbornness. 

He wanted to wash away what he had done, make sure she healed, make sure she was all right.

But Five wasn’t sure Vanya was all right or would ever be all right.

The first time Vanya woke up from what he did to her, he fully expected her to rage at him, cry out in horror and want nothing more to do with him. He fully expected punishment, whether in the form of outright aggression or a deliberate shunning.

But instead, what he got was a look of joy in her face. As if he had given her something she had always wanted.

And in a way, he did.

With an important member of the Academy under such a predicament, Reginald needed Vanya to keep Five under control. 

Finally, after all those years of neglect, the old man was finally paying attention to her and listening to her opinions. After all, she was now the best person to study Five while he was out of his own mind. 

Unwittingly, Vanya now contributed to a sizeable chunk of Reginld’s notes on Five.

But Vanya didn’t see it that way. To her, she was now a part of something. She was no longer a beggar girl outside a house looking in. Not exactly part of the family. But definitely someone with a foot on the door.

To her, she was finally of use to her family. She might not have the ability to take out the bad guys. But she was doing her part to ensure the Academy continued to protect innocent people and punish those that sought to harm others.

Why else would she be so calm? Why else could she still bear to be near him, bathe him, and take him inside her even after he was in control of himself?

Five knew that he should refuse her seduction. That everything about this situation was messed up.

But he was a coward when it came to problems he didn’t have the weapons nor the slightest clue to solve. 

Besides, as much as he suspected this whole situation would eventually drive him insane, Vanya’s embrace, her very acceptance of him were also one of the only things that kept him going.

So how could he turn away?


End file.
